clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowbucks Coffee
Snowbucks Coffee is the most popular coffee-bean company in Antarctica (and one of the two coffee companies beside Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf, and Antarctica's 3rd favourite beverage manufacturer. They have many branches including the coffee shop of CP Isle. There are three headquarters: the main one in NCP, UnitedTerra, the USA-main branch being South Pole City and the free-republic branch at Clearwater Island (since Snowbucks could not decide whether Dorkugal or Freezeland is better). They are also known for sueing McDoodles the most number of times because their coffee recipe was ridiculous! Background Jeffery "Hamper" White wanted to find a recipe that typical businesspenguins could eat or drink to get enough energy to work, since he realized that his colleagues (Ann B. Blues and More Ning Ty Erd) were lazing around at work, sleeping on the couches and presenting the charts upside-down. After migrating to Fruit Island in 1991 to search for ingredients for this recipe, he crossed upon an amazing discovery. There was a green plant, in the middle of the rocky path surrounded by deciduous trees. He found beans on them. He plucked them out, grinded them and brewed them with hot water that he had brought along. It tasted delicious! He called this bean the "Coopa", though in 1992 a group of researchers from the Penguin University discovered that it was known as "coffee". Mr. White wanted to improve the formula so that the businesspenguins could be more awake than ever! He searched in MAI and asked the farmers to plant coffee beans. Instead of using his coffee beans, they plucked a similar pack from the nearby trees. Mr. White snatched one of those beans from one farmer, brewed it and he said it tasted even better! The farmer was pleased and he immediately started a plantation. Mr. White started selling this coffee in Fruit Island and it received wide attention. However, to increase popularity, he moved his business to the busy NCP in UnitedTerra to sell this amazing discovery. As he made millions of pebbles, he founded a company known as "Snowbucks Coffee", as he was one of the many penguins who despised the use of "Peng". In 1995, he set up a HQ in South Pole City, USA and earned even more bucks. He also set up branches in Pengu Town, Margate City and Shield Island to expend sale. In 2006, he placed a HQ at Clearwater Island due to the conflict between Freezeland and Dorkugal. Snowbucks vs. McDoodles McDoodles invested in the coffee industry and created a coffee recipe that was sold at a far cheaper price. Most of Snowbuck's customers rushed to McDoodles to taste the coffee recipe. Snowbucks, enraged by McDoodle's actions decided to sue them. McDoodles won after one hour in court. Snowbucks then sent a group of spies known as the Snowbucks Spies to the McDoodles, under disguise as normal customers. They always order a Big Mac, along with fries and coffee. After eating, the results show that (all not equaling up to 100%; but individually among 100%), 40% threw up, 60% needed the toilet, 60% said it tasted like EFF's fish, 30% said it tasted like burgers, 2% went to hospital, 1% was discharged from hospital a week later, 1% is still in hospital and 0.2% liked it. The Coffee Beans and Tea Leaves also sent a group of spies and the results were the same. So, Snowbucks, Coffee Beans and Tea Leaves and Happyface (whom hates McDoodles quite a bit) sued them once more. EFF also joined the lawsuit. For more info, Snowbucks vs. McDoodles. In The Final Week Of Battle In Snowbucks vs. McDoodles, Max Sparkade Ordered 2 Mugs Of Coffee. The Sales When From: Snowbucks: 500,000,000 Dollars. McDoodles: 311,111,111 Dollars. And The Final Score Was: Snowbucks: 500,000,002 Dollars. McDoodles: 322,222,222 Dollars. SNOWBUCKS DEFEATS MCDOODLES ALL THANKS TO Max Sparkade! =D Category:Companies Category:Restaurants